022015doirlily
galliardTartarologist GT began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 02:13 -- 02:13 GT: Come back to base. 02:13 GA: what? 02:13 GA: uh 02:13 GA: okay 02:13 GT: Go back to my house and go through the door. 02:14 GA: sure? 02:14 GA: see you in a bit i guess 02:14 GA: ----------------------------------- 02:15 GA: Dina enters the Base through Lily's house. "hello? um. what is this place." 02:16 GT: Lily is waiting outside the door. Her face is very, very blank. "The Base." 02:16 GA: "what happened to the ragtime? howd you get back here?" Dina's tone is inquisitive, but not stern or anything. 02:17 GT: "The Denizen is dead." 02:17 GT: "And that was Jack." 02:17 GA: "aw man, so i dont get any loot?" 02:18 GA: "man i never get to be in the denizen killing fights" 02:18 GT: "No. We got sh-shenanicite." Lily pulls it out. 02:18 GA: "oh cool" 02:18 GA: "whatcha gonna do w/ it?" 02:18 GA: "raise your mind to +5? ooh, try raising it to like, +25." 02:19 GT: "I'm raising Deceive, actually." 02:19 GA: "oh? why?" 02:19 GA: "i mean, being god tier is pretty sweet." 02:20 GT: "I don't want that much power." 02:20 GA: "why not?" 02:21 GT: "Because you could kill someone." 02:22 GT: She's shaking slightly. "I don't want to kill someone." 02:23 GA: "uhh, are you okay, lil-bit? you seem a bit... well, shaken?" 02:24 GT: "No." Her shoulders slump. "No, I'm not OK." 02:24 GA: "need a ticket to hugtown?" Dina opens up her arms. 02:25 GT: Lily totters forward, then clings to her like she's the only solid being in the universe. 02:26 GA: Dina hugs her tight for a while in silence. "whats the story, morning glory? howd you get all up and like this?" 02:27 GT: "He killed someone, Dad." 02:27 GT: "He finally fucking killed someone." 02:27 GA: "jack? who?? erisio????!?!?" 02:29 GT: "Jack, yeah." She takes a shuddering breath. "Shenanicite comes from trickster bones, yeah?" 02:29 GT: "He made Fate trickster. Then he cut her head off." 02:30 GA: "oh, no..." Dina hugs tigher. 02:33 GA: "lily, did he hurt you? did he hurt anyone else? where's erisio??" 02:33 GT: "No, everyone else is fine. Better than fine, actually; everything turned out pretty great except for that, and I mean, he had Thiago kiss her so she'll wake up on her moon, but..." She shudders. "He carved her skeleton out of her corpse and gave us the pieces as a reward for helping him." 02:35 GT: "I dunno how Erisio's doing. He was on the other team." She winces. "Shit, he must hate me right now." 02:35 GA: "other team? what happened?" 02:35 GA: Dina, for once in his/her life, looks genuinely concerned. 02:36 GT: "Jack beamed us all onto some chessboard planet and told us we could either help Merrow fill Acey's Primer or help Jack do it instead." 02:37 GT: "Three guesses to which team I picked." 02:37 GA: "dont worry about it. its done now." 02:37 GT: "I was gonna try and doublecross him initially, but...God, I'm glad I didn't now." 02:38 GA: "erisio will forgive you, and i forgive you, and im sure the merrow guy will forgive you i guess." 02:39 GA: "what happened to acenia?" 02:39 GT: "She's Jack's Partner now, but he's letting her stay matesprits with Merrow." 02:40 GA: Dina sighs. "poor girl. that's not going to end so good for her." 02:40 GA: "acenia's the chick i saved at halloween, and the merrow guy seemed to really love her." 02:46 GT: "Yeah, they are really happy together." She sighs. "I mean, all things considered, things turned out about as good as they could have. I shouldn't be so down." 02:48 GA: "yknow, me, sami, beau, null, meouet, nate, and maybe... rilset? i dunno, on beaus land we almost found secret trickster stuff in the trickster mines. but when we got in there, we ended up turning back." 02:49 GA: "it was a two to one vote, but uh, i suppose i almost got me, nate, and beau, and potentially the others if they had managed to catch up killed." 02:52 GT: "Tricksters are scary anyway." She giggles quietly. "Fate was INCREDIBLY sparkly." 02:53 GA: "ok, but like. ok. but. check this out." Dina pulls out her henshin pen and spins around a bit, magical girl sparkles sparkling all around. "im sparkly." 02:53 GT: "Yeah, but she was...TECHNICOLOR." 02:54 GA: Dina stops. "what, like, maenam?" 02:54 GT: "Yeah. Exactly like Maenam." 02:55 GA: "hehe. man, i really feel bad about the whole maenam sitch. i hurt her feelings so bad she hates me!" 02:55 GA: "with like, troll romantic fury." 02:56 GT: "Yeah, hatemance is confusing." She grins. "Oh yeah, I totally kissed Milly." 02:58 GA: "what, again? hahah, cool" 02:59 GA: "wait, should i be like, egging you on for black romance and kissing people? is that what parents do?" 03:00 GA: "i mean i guess miloko is a pretty good kid. kinda stabby, but nice." 03:00 GT: "Yeah, she's cool. I like her." AM GT: "Which is weird, because I'm supposed to hate her." AM GA: "but you kissed... do you love her, or hatelove her?" AM GT: "I'm...not...sure.. I love Sorser, I know that. But I also love Milly. But I ALSO love Thiago, not that he can ever know that." She shrugs. "So really, who the fuck knows." AM GA: "well youre probably just, like. uh. whats the word... polyamarous?" AM GT: "I thought that was only for trolls." AM GA: "trolls are monogomous in their quadrants, but humans have polyamory too." AM GT: "But I can't, like, be in a relationship with all of them at once, can I?" AM GA: "uh, no, you can. as long as everyone in the relationship is okay with it." AM GA: "you dont have to all love each other, i think, but you can?" AM GT: "Well, damn." She runs a hand across her head where hair would be. "Do... Do you think they'd go for it though?" AM GA: "uh... you said milokos issue was due to not feeling loved enough by maenam, right?" AM GA: "so shes probably a bit possessive and jealous, that would be hard to get around." AM GA: "also, she hates you." AM GA: "thiago and sorser, well, maybe. i dont know them so well. why cant you be with thiago, though?" AM GT: "Because Thetz would fucking kill me." AM GA: Dina counts her fingers. "one, two... hey, thats not a troll or a human name." AM GT: "Nickname. Jack came up with it." AM GA: "its an evil name then." AM GT: "Not twinkjack." AM GA: "oh, samis kid? er, why would they kill you?" AM GA: "ooh, are you both pining after thiago?" AM GT: "Because she's his matesprit and she nearly did the first time we shacked up." AM GA: "by shacked up, you mean..." AM GA: "why do you keep telling me about your sex life??" AM GT: She goes bright fuschia. "DAD. NO." AM GT: "We kissed, then cuddled, and that was IT." AM GA: "alright, alright. so, basically, you need to get all four people to be okay with this. that thets sounds like the jealous, uptight type. it could work, though." AM GA: "yknow, i was in a threesome once. lasted less than a week, and one of the members had all of her memories of romance taken away from her, but. it was cool." AM GA: "then someone else came along who i loved more and i was like damn im outta here but then they betrayed me." AM GT: "Wow." AM GT: "Why do we always get the most fucked-up romance escapades?" AM GA: "mavico curse" AM GT: "Clearly." AM GT: "I don't think I'll risk it with Thetz, though. I don't wanna lose her as a friend." AM GA: "nah, dont worry. i didnt lose my friendships with any of my friends who i dated, and i dated like most of my friends." AM GA: "lessee, uh, there was seriad, ryspor, seriad and kate, ryspor again, then nate." AM GT: "But I'm stealing her matesprit. It's a little different." AM GA: "plus, unrequited crushes on... kikate, jossik, leon, and beau." AM GA: "not stealing!" AM GA: "sharing." AM GT: "Worse." AM GA: "would she be up for a relationship that included the both of you?" AM GT: "It'd be weird as heck." AM GA: "dude idk lmao this is your stuff to all up and fig out" AM GT: "Copouut." AM GA: "its totally your fault that youre in love with like three people at once in the same quadrant" AM GA: "im past relationship drama man you do it" AM GT: "Yes. All of this is clearly my fault." AM GA: "exactly" AM GT: "Because, you know, hormones and genetics aren't a thing at all." AM GA: "yup" AM GT: "I sure do see the light now." AM GA: "yeah no i know it isnt really your fault but. we all have shitty relationship stuff. i had it, you have it, erisio sure as hell has it." AM GA: "just dont be afraid to state your feelings. if you want to love them all, tell them." AM GT: "Yeah." She takes a shaky breath. "Okay." AM GA: "good luck, young padawan." AM GA: "now ive gotta scat, kitty cat, but if you need me im like, around or whatever." AM GA: "you got a tough break, rattlesnake, but you can pull through." AM GA: Dina walks away, peace signing at Lily. "im out." AM GT: "Sure thing, Daddy-O. And, uh, break the news to Sami gently. Don't need her freaking out that Jack killed someone all over me again." AM GA: "kk~"